There has been known an electric motorcycle in which a battery is mounted and a motive power generation motor for travel is driven with electric power supplied from the battery. In such an electric motorcycle, in order to cool the battery, air in a battery box in which the battery is mounted is sucked by a cooling fan so that the inside of the battery box is cooled by air (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, electric power supplied from the battery is supplied to the motive power generation motor through a power drive unit having a driving circuit, etc. incorporated therein.